A Nighttime Request
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Kinkyronpa prompt. Kaede can't sleep. There are just way too many attractive women in her class. Gathering her courage, she asks Kirumi to help her calm down so she can sleep. Futa, pwp


**_I don't own Dangan Ronpa._**

 ** _The world needs more Kaerumi... and more Kaede Harem, but that can wait. For now, I hope you alligators enjoy this little Kinkyronpa prompt fic._ **

* * *

Kaede rolled over and glanced to the clock. Only four minutes had passed since the last time she looked. Sighing, the blonde burrowed further under her blankets. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths and stopped any thought that tried to play behind her eyelids. Several seconds passed before Kaede rolled over and checked the clock again. Still only three minutes. At this rate, she would still be awake for the morning announcement.

With a few kicks of her feet, Kaede pushed the blanket off and settled against the sheets. She held her pillow close and took more deep breaths. In through her mouth, out through her nose, two seconds for each. The darkness crept around her, occasionally broken by the light of the monitor or her intercom beeping periodically. The deep breaths kept up for a while before Kaede's breathing even itself out.

Rolling over again, Kaede didn't even bother looking at the clock. Instead, she sat up and glared down at her lap. The tent in her pajama pants was irritating to see, even in the dim lighting of her room. She had been this way ever since hanging out with Miu earlier that day. It had been the same the previous night when she had spoken briefly with Maki. It happened any time she decided to spend time with one of the girls, with the only exception being Angie. Kaede wouldn't dream of stepping in on Angie's relationship with her deity. Regardless, between Miu, Kirumi, Maki, and, to a lesser extent, Tsumugi, Kaede wouldn't be getting much sleep unless she hung out with only the boys.

Tapping her chin in frustration, Kaede pursed her lips. There was… one thing she could try. It probably wouldn't be a big stretch to assume, but it still made her a little uncomfortable to think of this. Still, if it helped her sleep, then it couldn't be too bad a decision. Right! She would definitely have to try it out.

With that thought in mind, the pianist hopped out of bed before her nerves could crash down on her. Striding from her bedroom, Kaede quickly made her way across the dorm building to the other side of the girls' dorm rooms. A deep breath later, Kaede knocked gently at the door, biting her lip uncertainly as she waited.

Within seconds, the door slid open and Kirumi stepped out, already dressed in full attire. That was unexpected. Did she not sleep either? A moment of silence passed between them before Kaede cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Did I… wake you?" she asked nervously.

"You did." The statement held no malice or upset. Kirumi truly was skilled at maintaining a neutral tone.

"You're, uh… fully dressed." A bright blush spread over Kaede's cheeks as she wondered briefly what Kirumi looked like when she wasn't fully dressed.

The maid gave a slight bow. "There are only four reasons I can think of for someone to be knocking at my door at such a late hour. The first is that you wish to kill me, to which I would respond accordingly and allow you if it will make you happy." Kaede's eyes widened and she took a step back at the finality with which Kirumi spoke. To be so certain of laying down your life for someone else's happiness… Kaede knew she was a maid, but that was just too far.

Kirumi gave no reaction to Kaede's horror and continued. "The second is if you have killed someone and need help disposing of the body." Kaede's face suddenly felt very cold for some reason. So did the rest of her body, oddly enough, except for the cursed area she needed assistance with.

"The third would be if you discovered a body and wished for assistance in alerting everyone." Kirumi blinked at no visible reaction from Kaede at that one. Finally, she finished, "And lastly, is if you need my assistance with something that does not, in the slightest, involve the killing game. All of these reasons require me to be in proper serving attire. I will assume you are here for the fourth reason?"

"Y-yes…" Kaede whispered.

Instantly, Kirumi's shoulders relaxed and she gave a small smile. Kaede's body was no longer cold and she ached more than before at such a relaxed expression on the other woman's face. Kirumi bowed again, slightly deeper than before and asked, "How may I serve you, Kaede?"

Kaede was certain someone had set fire to her face. "C-can we talk about it in my room?"

"Of course."

Kaede led the way back into her bedroom and sat down. Kirumi stood before her, waiting patiently for her request. The blonde took a few breaths before looking up at Kirumi. "I-I can't, uh, sleep." What a fantastic way of starting. "Ever since I spoke to Miu this afternoon, my body hasn't been able to calm down from the interaction and… Well, I was w-wondering if you could… I mean, if it's one of those impossible request things, I completely understand, but-."

"Do you wish for me to satisfy your needs, Kaede?" Kirumi inquired. Her voice had taken on a gentle edge, no doubt to calm the pianist's nerves. Kaede only nodded.

Kirumi walked forward and knelt before Kaede, looking up at the blonde. "Kaede, there is no need to feel ashamed of asking this of me. I am honored to serve you. It is my duty to fulfill your desires." Her eyes lowered to Kaede's lap. "All of them."

A shuddering breath left Kaede's lips as she felt a gloved hand press gently against her side and slide down. Kirumi rubbed Kaede's hips soothingly as she slipped her hand under the hem of Kaede's pajama bottoms. The fabric caught on the tent before Kirumi quickly disposed of them.

Kaede bit her lip as Kirumi paused in her actions. Was she having second thoughts? It was understandable if she was. Even maids had to have their limits, right? Kaede felt shame fill her chest. She had taken advantage of Kirumi's talent just for this, when the maid had been nothing but helpful and supportive of them all. How twisted could she-?

A soft hand grasped her firmly and Kaede was so taken aback at the sudden rush of pleasure that she fell backward with a loud groan. Kirumi's gloves had disappeared and the maid now used her bare hand to rub Kaede's shaft. Her free hand kept the blonde's hips in place as she increased her pace.

Kaede had never felt anything like this before. She had only ever felt her own touch and, while the palm of her hand was still soft, her fingertips had hardened a bit over time with her constant pressing of keys. Kirumi's entire hand was velvety and her fingers held Kaede firmly but not tightly. Whenever her palm dragged over each inch, her fingers delayed slightly, each one brushing tenderly across the sensitive skin.

Quiet gasps flew from Kaede's lips as she grasped the blankets for support. Kirumi gave a slightly harder tug near her tip and a whimper tore itself from Kaede's lips as her hips jerked involuntarily. The maid placed a bit of her weight on Kaede's hips as her other hand stroked the tight sacs beneath the throbbing cock. Kaede's stomach twisted itself into a knot as Kirumi bounced them gently in her palm, rolling them between her fingers and squeezing them just a bit.

It was better than Kaede could have hoped. Flashes of her conversations with the other girls sped through her mind. Maki's intense stare, Miu's self-confident smile, Tsumugi's sparkling eyes, and even Tenko's slight blush whenever she spoke with Himiko all played in Kaede's mind as Kirumi worked her shaft. Every few thrusts, the maid twisted her wrists and Kaede's thighs tensed at the unexpected tingling sensation the movement sent through her body.

In little time at all, Kaede felt the familiar tightening below her shaft and she gasped, "Kirumi… soon…"

If Kaede didn't know any better, she'd think she spotted a glint of a smile as Kirumi's hand sped up, her wrist twisting on each thrust as her thumb brushed over the tip of Kaede's cock with each upward thrust. A soft note spilled from Kaede's throat as her body prepared for release. The stretching coil in her stomach suddenly snapped back together and heat skipped right over Kaede's chest to fill her head and shoot right down to her toes.

Kirumi darted forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of Kaede's cock, catching the ropes shooting from the euphoric pianist. Her hands continued their ministrations and allowed Kaede to ride out her full orgasm before slowing. Kaede gasped for air as Kirumi pulled back slightly and licked her clean, ensuring no mess would be left behind. The breathless blonde gave a soft whimper and Kirumi chuckled. Without missing a beat, the maid helped her post-high friend further onto the bed and gently covered her with a blanket.

Before she could gather her gloves and leave, Kirumi felt a hand on her own. Turning back, she found Kaede smiling up at her. "Thanks, Kirumi," the violet-eyed woman whispered as her breaths began evening out into a doze.

"It is always my pleasure to serve, Kaede," Kirumi responded with a small smile as she swiped up her gloves and exited the room silently.

On the other side of the door, she found Miu and Maki both waiting for her expectantly. Kirumi cocked her head in confusion. "May I help you?" she asked.

Maki glanced to Miu and the inventor folded her arms. "So? She say anything about us?"

Kirumi's expression relaxed and something almost resembling a smirk crossed her face. "It seems all three of us tend to make her body quite flustered. I doubt she realized it herself, but while I was serving her, Kaede called me by both your names as well as my own."

Miu gave a snicker. "Fuckin' awesome! Was she big?"

"Larger than expected from such a petite young woman." Kirumi willed her blush away at remembering Kaede's hot flesh in her hands. "Though, that mainly comes from her girth more than her length."

"Well, tiny Kaede's a big girl after all…" Miu's eyes trailed lecherously toward Kaede's door.

"This is sufficient for our plans," Maki murmured, turning on her heel. "And I thought she was a pianist. That song she let out was pretty…"

The inventor nodded in agreement. "Sounded like she might actually not be that terrible at singin'."

Both nodded to Kirumi as the maid headed back to her own quarters. Kaede was now fast asleep. Unfortunately, Kirumi doubted she would be able to calm her own body so easily.

* * *

 ** _And there ya go! Hope you all enjoyed it. I definitely love this pairing, among others._**

 ** _Remember, sneak peeks and update info can be found on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction! I just opened commissions!_**


End file.
